


Have a Good Dream 1: Timer’s Christmas Gift, Re-gifted?!

by digipop



Category: Pop'n Music (Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digipop/pseuds/digipop
Summary: \o/ a dream about x-mas
Relationships: Mimi/Nyami, Nyami/Timer
Kudos: 1





	Have a Good Dream 1: Timer’s Christmas Gift, Re-gifted?!

It was the midst of the Christmas season and Timer was browsing the shops of Pop’n Town for the perfect gift for his darling, Nyami. 

While passing by a shop window, something catches his eye. It’s a figurine of a scene from Witch’s Delivery Service, bundled with a dvd of the movie. The cute little cat hanging from the witch’s broomstick, it’s just like Nyami! He thinks. Yes I’m certain she’ll love it! He goes inside and buys the set. 

Well that’s one gift down. Now if I could just find the perfect present for Minit’s..

Timer is at the train station waiting for the train to go and meet up Nyami for their Christmas date. Ah here it comes! He thinks, as the train comes to the platform. Juuust gotta make sure to be careful the present doesn’t get bumped on the way there. It’s fragile and I wouldn’t want it to get harmed.. wait.. the present? I didn’t bring the present!! 

If I’m quick, he thinks, I can grab the present and make it on the next train and still meet Nyami in time! He rushes back to his house and goes to open the door. My keys.. No, how’d I forget those too! Ah but Minit’s is home, she’ll open the door! Timer knocks on the door. No answer. He knocks on it again. Minutes pass by. I don’t think she’s coming, he thinks in despair.

Oh but maybe she left the back door open, it’s worth a shot! Timer climbs over his front fence, into his backyard. Yay, Lucky! it’s unlocked! I’ll just run in and grab the present, and I’ll still make it in time! “HIYA!!” Minit’s yells as she hits Timer with a broom.

“Ahhhh Minit’s, it’s me Timer! Please don’t hit me, I’m in a big hurry!” Timer exclaims. “Oh Timer! so it was just you, I’m sorry bro! But you seemed awfully suspicious coming in the back door like that when you should be on your way to your date with Nyami! What’s your deal?” Minit’s asks. 

“Well..I forgot my present, and also might’ve forgotten my keys, aha.. but you weren’t answering the door!” Timer explains. “Oh Timer.. sorry about not answering the door though. I was listening to Phantom’s new album, and didn’t hear a thing! 

“Phantom? so that’s what you’re listening to right now? Seems pretty hardcore Minit’s, I’m suprised.. but that’s besides the point! I have to grab that present and get out of here!” Timer says. “Yeah you better bro, maybe you oughta check the time too.” Minit’s says. 

Timer reaches for his pocket watch. “Oh no, I only have 15 minutes, and it’s not like me to be late! How could this happen.. it must be because I got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Well no excuses, I just got to grab the present and run. Later Minit’s!” Timer says as he races out the door.

Nyami is waiting by the entrance of the Pop’n Town’s annual light display when she checks the time. Huh? It’s 5 past 6. Timer is late.. weird! She thinks to herself. Oh but here he comes now! 

“Nyamiiii!!! Sorry I’m late!!” Timer calls. “Merry Christmas Timer! It’s fine, I wasn’t waiting long! But are you okay? Did something happen? It’s unusual for you to be untimely!” Nyami says. 

“Oh.. well this and that. I think, maybe just maybe, though! That the nerves for my upcoming X-mas Live might be getting to me a lil. I’m a natural idol of course so it will be no problem at all! But it’s my first time performing at the Pop’n Super Dome.. and well my mind was all over the place today! and I forgot something important, maybe actually couple things…aha..” Timer laughs nervously. “No, nevermind all that, It’s going to be the best live in history, I have no doubt!” He says confidently. “Mhm!” says Nyami enthusiastically. “We’re all looking forward to it!” 

The pair start to walk through the light display hand in hand, talking together merrily.

Near the middle of the display there is a place to rest, with chairs and tables. “Nyami!” Timer stops walking. “Are you ready for our gift exchange?” 

“Ahh, yes! Well.. I tried making my own gifts this year.. so sorry if it’s not all that much.. but I hope you like it!!” Nyami says nervously before thrusting her gift Timer. “I’m sure it’s lovely darling! Ahh a handmade gift from Nyami! I’m so lucky!” He says as he unwraps the present. “Wow.. is this a bunny hat?! It’s hand-knit?” “Mhm!” Says Nyami. “It looks so cosy and wonderful! It’s perfect for winter! And you made these chocolates too? I can’t wait to try them!” Nyami blushes, “You’re welcome darling, I’m so glad you like my gift!” 

“My turn!” Says Timer as he hands Nyami his gift “Here you go!” Nyami unwraps the present carefully and takes the figurine out to look at it. “Oh! Witch’s Delivery Service that’s Mi-'' she finishes the rest of the sentence in her head, That’s Mimi’s favorite Movie! And this is something Mimi would really like.. but I don’t want to be rude! I’m sure he went through a lot of trouble getting this gift. “Thank you Timer, It’s very nice!!” “I’m happy you like it! Merry Christmas, Nyami! I’ve had a wonderful evening!” TImer says, and the two of them continue their date.

Nyami returns to her house and sets the gift from Timer on the table, but then changes her mind and puts it back in the box. It really is a lovely gift, she thinks to herself, but oh boy, would Mimi just appreciate this so much more! But I can’t give it to her can I? It’s so uncouth! It’s a Christmas gift from my boyfriend.. I can’t go and give it away to someone else! She takes it out again. Hmm but the little witch on the broomstick.. She's just like Mimi! 

Suddenly Nyami hears someone at the door, and shoves the figurine back in the box. “Welcome home Mimi!” She says. “Thank you, Nyami! How was your date? Oh is that your gift from Timer? Can I see?” Mimi asks. “Oh it was great! But.. actually this is a gift for you!! Merry Christmas Mimi!” “Huh? We already exchanged gifts though, see, I wore the scarf and mittens you made me while I was out, they kept me nice and warm! You didn’t have to get me anything more, but I do appreciate it!” Mimi says as she starts to open the box. 

“..WOW THIS IS.. NYAMI?? This Witch’s Delivery Service figurine and DVD set was only limited to 200 pieces and they were very expensive!! I wanted to get it for myself but I just couldn’t justify it. Thank you so so much Nyami!! I’ll cherish this forever!” Mimi gushs. “Ahaha I’m glad you’re happy with it Mimi, ahaha!” Nyami says nervously. 

AHHH she screams in her head. That was probably a wrong thing to do!! But it made Mimi so happy, so it feels so right!!

On Christmas Day Timer gives Minit’s her present. “TICKETS TO PHANTOM’S NEXT CONCERT NO WAAAAAAAY!!” Minit’s squeals. “Best. Present. Ever. Thanks Timer!!”


End file.
